The Package
by Pastalovesdoitsu
Summary: There's a package that arrives at the doorstep. But what for exactly? Rated T for items...


**Hey guys! It's my first fan fiction! GerIta! I'm so happy! I'm always so busy so I can't write that fast but I shall try harder! -determined face-**

**Okay so here's how it works:**

**Rated M for some "items" (hehehe~)**

**And I don't own Heltalia, or any of the characters (that would be frickin' amazing though!**

**To all my Hetalia family members. England, Romano... I wove you guys~! X3**

**And the story begins... now**

**ThePackage**

* * *

The house was filled with the smells of spices as Feliciano Vargas stirred his big delicious pot of pasta. The Italian hummed a romantic tune while he worked, unlike the German who sat in the living room reading some important papers from the last Great Eight meeting. Ludwig sighed as he turned to the next page and saw how much more he had to do. All was peaceful and calm, all up until the doorbell rang, making the bigger country flinch in surprise.

Ludwig went to the door and opened it, but the doorstep was empty. He stuck his head out and looked around until his eyes had found a package sitting in front of him. He picked up the small box and brought it to the dining room, kicking the door closed behind him. Feliciano had just set down two bowls of pasta for dinner.

"Pasta is ready! Whatcha' got there Ludwig?~" the Italian said with a curious smile on his face.

"It looks like it's a present for you. But open it after dinner. I don't vant our meals to get cold."

So they ate their meals, Feliciano showing his satisfaction with many ve's, while Ludwig just ate his pasta quietly.

When they were finished, Ludwig put the package into the bouncy little Italian's outstretched hands and sat down beside him. He watched as the excited nation's nimble fingers carefully tore through the package.

"Look Ludwig! It's from France!~" Italy said as he pulled out a card with France's name on it. "It says, 'I hope these will help you get closer to Germany. Love, Francis.' Ve~ look! He cares about us staying together! Isn't that nice of him?" he asked, looking at Germany through naturally closed eyes.

_He looks so cute. How can he look so gott verdammt cute just by opening a package?_ The German thought. Suddenly, Italy pulled out something weirdly shaped and looked at it curiously, making Germany turn beat red with embarrassment. _Oh, no. Don't tell me he sent this to Italy..._

"Germany, what is this?~" the smaller nation asked, holding up the odd object close to Germany's face. Ludwig leaned back in time to avoid the swinging object but leaned forward again to peer into the box on Italy's lap. He then closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_Sex toys..._ thought Germany. The box held handcuffs, a blindfold, a gag, some leather belts chained with rings, and of course...

"That's... a vibrator, Italy..." the German said pathetically, trying to hide his rosy face from the nation.

Italy tilted his head. "What's that?~"

"It's... a plaything, something that you especially shouldn't play vith..."

Germany said, suddenly getting up to walk out of the room.

"But Ludwig! I want to play with them! France probably went through a lot to make me happy with these. And he was thinking of you too! Show me how to play with them, por favor!~" Italy pleaded frantically.

Germany halted in the doorway, sighing. "I don't think..." Germany stopped mid-sentence, looking at Italy's sad, pouty face. _...I'm going to regret it, but I love him too much to let him be like this..._ "Um... okay, Feli..."

"Ve~! Yay! So what do we do?" Italy asked, springing up from his seat eagerly.

"Vell, um, let's go into the bedroom first," Germany said, walking down the hall with Feliciano running after him with his package. As they got to the room, Ludwig closed the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

**Well, it's a short one... How'd you like it? There might be a possible second chapter once I finally publish all my other stories...**

**Reviews! I want to see how I'm doing!**

**See ya next time!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
